Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly, a light emitting diode having an excellent heat radiation function, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A general light emitting diode includes a light emitting chip in which an N—GaN layer, an active layer, and a P—GaN layer are sequentially formed on a substrate such as a sapphire substrate, a p-type electrode is formed on the P—GaN layer, and an n-type electrode is formed on the N—GaN layer.
In addition, a transparent electrode layer may be further formed on the P—GaN layer. The transparent electrode layer is formed in order to uniformly disperse a current in the P—GaN layer having a very large resistance component.
In the case of the general light emitting diode including the light emitting chip, the light emitting chip is mounted on a substrate including a lead frame, and a transparent mold is formed on the light emitting chip. Here, the mold includes phosphors converting light generated from the light emitting chip into light having a desired wavelength.
Recently, in the light emitting diode, a study for implementing a high efficiency light emitting diode by high current or high voltage driving has been actively conducted. Here, the high efficiency light emitting diode may mean a diode driven by a driving current of 1 A/mm2 or more.
The high efficiency light emitting diode has problems such as a lifespan decrease, a brightness decrease, and the like, due to heat generated at the time of being driven at a high current or a high voltage. Particularly, a mold region bonded to the light emitting chip does not include any component for heat radiation, such that heat may not be radiated. Therefore, reliability of the light emitting diode is decreased due to the heat.